A data center is a facility for housing numerous types of computing, storage, and telecommunications equipment. Building a data center may entail collecting, configuring, and integrating a labyrinth of computers, servers, storage, and telecommunication equipment, among other pieces of equipment, and the devices needed to power, cool, and otherwise support the data center. To minimize installation time, among other reasons, systems are often shipped with the data center equipment installed within a rack and supported on rails within the rack. While certain pieces of equipment may be shipped separately from the system itself (i.e., not in the computer rack), often the corresponding rails remain installed in the computer rack during shipment of the system. Both the rails that support a piece of equipment during shipping and the rails that do not support a piece of equipment during shipping pose a problem in that the rails may jostle and dislodge due to the vibrations experienced during the shipping and receiving process. The jostling and dislodging of the rails can cause the rails to bend or, worse, can cause the pieces of equipment on the dislodged rails to fall within the rack and damage the system.